Chara Elladora Black
by Ellima black
Summary: Oui je suis compliquée, oui ma famille est compliquée, oui ma vie est compliquée, oui mais hé! Quand on s’appelle Chara Elladora Black comment voulez vous que les choses soit autrement !
1. Chara Elladora Black

**_Résumé: oui je suis compliquée, oui ma famille est compliquée, oui ma vie est compliquée, oui mais hé! Quand on s'appelle Chara Elladora Black comment voulais vous que les choses soit autrement !_**

**Chapitre 1: La noble famille des Black**

Encore une fois, ce visage, le visage d'une femme à la peau hâlée, ses boucles noir couvrant en partie ce que j'espère voir apparaître chaque nuit quand elle vient dans mes songes, mais comme à chaque fois je ne vois que son sourire et cette éclat dans ses yeux, des yeux clair presque translucide d'un bleu innégalable et cette lueur qui pétille au fond de ses iris, cette lumière sur laquel je ne met toujours pas de mot...

\- « Comment oses tu ! Fils indigne, je savais que j'aurai du t'achever dès ton premier souffle!

J'ouvre les paupières doucement, comme souvent la douce voix mélodieuse de ma chère et tendre «mère», qui hurle comme une demeurée sur mon frère, m'a sortit de mon sommeil. Je me lève à contrecœur et m'habille rapidement d'une robe que Tilly, l'elfe de maison qui se charge de moi,autant vous dire que je la considère plus comme étant ma mère que la femme qui continu de s'égosiller en bas, m'a gentiment préparée. Je défais mes cheveux que j avais tressé pour la nuit, avant de descendre avec le moin de précipitation possible les escaliers, qui décidément n'en finissent plus dans ce manoir, et d'arriver dans le salon. J'entends ma « mère » d'ici me faire remarquer que débouler serai plus exact ! Mais peu importe, la, tout de suite l'urgence c'est mon frère. Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Ha mais oui j'ai peu être oublier les présentation ! 

Je suis Chara Elladora Black ! Enfin Black ... si on veux ... je ne suis pas née Black, j'ai été adoptée, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas connaissance de ma « vrai » famille mais bon ce n'ai pas important, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. En ce moment, mon problème s'appelle Sirius, mon frère. Enfin, pas vraiment frère puisqu'il est né Black... mais bon vous ne m'en voudrez pas mes frangins sont les seuls de membres de ma famille que je sonsidère comme tel. Bref, revenons à nos hippogriffes, Sirius a 2 ans de plus que moi et Reg ( mon deuxième frère). Et il a la fâcheuse manie de mettre ors d'elle mère ce qui n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une bonne chose, car quand elle est furieuse elle vous le fait savoir et regretter amèrement. Mais comme je suis une soeur honorable, je vais, comme à chaque fois le sortir de ce merdier ! 

En arrivant dans la salle à manger je prend letemps d'analyser la situation, si vous vous attendiez à ce que je fonce tête baisser vous pouvez rêver ! Je ne tiens pas a mourir tout de suite, ça c'est le rôle de mon aîné. Bon alors, mère a visiblement sa baguette pointée sur lui et apparemment l'a déjà bien amoché. Bon réfléchi, réfléchi,réfléchi... aujourd'hui samedi, parfait !

-« Pardonnez moi mère, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le corriger de cette façon, aujourd'hui nous recevons les Greengrass et cela fera mauvaise figure si Sirius est blessé »

\- « Il le mérite ! »

La fureur dans ces yeux et ses trait tirer par la colère me terrifie, mais comme la bonne héritière que l'ont m'a apprise à être je ne le montre pas, du moin j'essaie. 

\- « Je n'en doute pas mère, mais il me semble que père et Mr Greengrass ont un accord... »

A ces mots je vois Sirius se tendre imperceptiblement.

Car en effet, l'héritière Greengrass est promise à mon frère et je pense que vous avez compris que cela ne lui convient pas.

Ma mère me jauge du regard avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

\- « Tu as bien de la chance que celle là ait plus de réflexion que toi » cracha t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller avec toutes la prestance de la noble maison des Black.

Ho oui! J'ai également oublié de vous préciser que ma mère a autant de considération envers moi qu'envers un grain de poussière. En effet pour elle je ne suis que « la pièce rapportée». Petite, cela m'attristait énormément car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne m'aimais pas. Mais en grandissant, j'ai appris à ne plus y faire attention.

Je réalise soudain que Sirius s'est rapproché de moi et me fixe avec un regard inquiet. 

\- « Ça va ? Tu sais que tu vaux bien plus que ce qu'elle ... »

\- « Oui, Oui ne t'inquiète pas je réfléchissais juste.» répondis-je avec un sourire. Il me connaît extrêmement bien, il pourrait m'annoncer qu'il lit dans mes pensées que ça ne m'étonnerai pas!

\- « Et tu pensais à quoi ou à qui » finit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin, bien qu'il ne se le permette pas en présence des parents.

\- « Sirius... » 

\- « C' est bien moi que puis-je pour vous »

Je le fixa quelque seconde en observant son air espiègle, cette facette de ça personnalité qui fleurit en présence de James et des autres maraudeurs, comme ils aiment s'appeler. Je sais que c'est complètement stupide mais mon frère préfère largement ses amis à sa famille et je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée qu'il partent les rejoindre sans nous.

\- « Promet moi que tu ne nous laisseras jamais seul Reg et moi »

Il me considèra un instant étonné. Je doit dire que je suis moi même étonné que ces parole est franchis le seuil de mes lèvre.

Puis me regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de répondre d'un mouvement de tête.

\- « C'est promis »

Il me pris dans ses bras en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Une larme traîtresse coula sur ma joue. Il me releva la tête avec une douceur que peu de gens lui connaisse avant de sécher cette larme qui trahissait mon appréhension pour ce qui allait suivre, car je ne pourrai pas éternellement le sauver des foudres de notre mère, et il ne pourra pas lutter longtemps contre notre famille si il reste ici. Et nous le savons tout les deux.

\- « C'est de mieux en mieux des câlins fraternels sans moi maintenant, mais dites le si je dérange ! »

C'est la voix de mon autre frère, Regulus, je me détache de mon aînée avant de le tirer vers nous et de l'enlacer suivi très vite par Sirius, qui sait, tout comme moi, que Reg déteste tout contact humain. En sentant ce dernier se raidir comme un bout de bois je m' éloigne en me plaignant:

-« Tu pourrai faire un effort ! Tu es aussi confortable qu' une branche là ! »

Je fis une mine boudeuse avant de sentir quatre main me chatouiller !!! Franchement ce n'est pas juste! Ils savent que c'est mon point faible! Je résiste plus au coup de mère qu'à cette torture émotionnelle ( je vous ferez remarquer que je ris a gorge déployée alors que j'ai juste envi de pleurer pour que ça s'arrête !), psychique ( pour me rendre folle ne vous embêtez pas à me lancer des doloris, ceci suffit), et physique ( car désolé mais je trouve que c'est une des pires sensations au monde !).

Quand enfin ils arrêtent je peux reprendre mon souffle et leur passer un savon pour la forme. Croyez moi, je leur fait peur. Bien que les deux me dépassent largement d'une tête et soit bien mulsclés, l'un pars le quiddicht et l'autre par ses entraînement régulier au duel, ils redoutent mes colères et pourtant Merlin sait que je suis un ange... ou pas !

En parlant de moi, je vais faire ma première rentrer à Poudlard en troisième année... c' est une longue histoire, mais grossièrement, mère ne considérait pas mon éducation magique importante, donc je prenais les cours de Reg par correspondance et en cachette, je n'allais pas rester dans l'ignorance non mais ! Elle l'a découvert et j'en ai encore le souvenir graver sur ma peau, mais au moins, Dumbledore a réussit à faire un compromis avec elle: je vais à Poudlard et il ne dénoncera pas au ministère et au grand publique techniques des grandes familles de sang pur pour éduquer leur progéniture... je vous l'accorde il y a mieux. Nous subissons toujours les corrections parentales, mais au moin je passerai la majorité de mon année loin, très loin d'eux ! Et puis pendant les vacances je pourrai me cacher, en même temps dans ce manoir immense ce n'est pas très difficile... ma petite taille aide aussi mais je ne suis pas minuscule non plus,1m55 oui bon vous arrêter de me juger comme ça !

Je ne suis pas moche mais pas particulièrement belle même si d'après mes frères je suis, je cite 

« une proie de choix pour des crétins malintentionnées. »

Sachant que chaque personne du sexe malsculin qui m'approche est directement rangé dans cette catégorie. J'ai la peau hâlée, de long, trop long selon mère, cheveux brun ondulés qui m'arrive jusqu'en bas des reins et des yeux légèrement en amandes couleur noisette qui tire un peu sur le vert quand il y a beaucoup de lumière, ce qui est assez rare au square. Et au plus grand déplaisir de lady Black, telment de grains de beauté qu'on peut les confondre avec des tâches de rousseur et qui sont , je site : « horrible et absolument pas digne de la noble famille Black » 

Mes frères, eux, ont beaucoup de charme et leur ressemblance est troublante: des cheveux noir d'ébène, mi long pour Sirius et plus cour pour Reg, des yeux gris « made in black » qui on la capacité de changer de teinte en fonction de leurs humeurs et de donner l' impression d'être passer au rayon X, une peau clair sans défauts, seul les années semblent les différencier. Bref vous avez pu constater que l'ont ne se ressemble pas, mais alors pas du tout sur le plan physique autant que caractériel d'ailleurs. Tenez, Reg est à Serpentard et Sirius a Griffondor, rien que ça ! Et moi ... je verrai bien le jour de la rentrer ! Ce qui est sur c'est que je n'irai pas à Griffondor ! Il sont peu être courageux mais complètement inconscient et il ne réfléchisse pas du tout, ou, dans le meilleur des cas après avoir agis, et ça, je ne le ferai JAMAIS.

Mais pour l'instant direction ma chambre ou j'ai caché tout le nécessaire pour guérir des blessures superficielles, autant vous dire qu'avec une famille comme la mienne elle ça me sert beaucoup. J'entraîne monsieur le Griffondor dans mon sillage pour soigner ses quelque coupures et bleus, tandis que Regulus marmonne pour lui même quelque chose du genre « stupide ...l'aîné ...inconscient... » il parle de Sirius quoi, qui n'avait pas deviner ?

Crack!

\- « bonjour miss Chara ,mr Sirius, mr Regulus, Tilly a été chargée de vous prévenir que les Greengrass arrivent bientôt et qu'il faut que vous soyez près a descendre dans 3 minutes »

\- « merci beaucoup Tilly, peux tu m'aider a attacher ceci s'il te plaît ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr, Tilly le fait tout de suite. Ho ! Mais c' est le cadeau que les Greengrass vous ont offert la dernière fois ! »

-« Oui exactement ! Allez-y les garçon, descendez !»

Il s'exécutèrent après un « Oui chef! » de Sirius et un grognement de la pars de Regulus 

———————————————————————

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! J' espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Je pense attendre au moins un retour avant de continuer à poster cette fiction. Excusez-moi pour les fautes même si j essaye de les minimiser elles sont tenaces ... et n' hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir

Comme je suis également relativement jeune et que c' est ma première fanfic, si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse !

Bisous bisou 


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Résumé: oui je suis compliquée, oui ma famille est compliquée, oui ma vie est compliquée, oui mais hé! Quand on s'appelle Chara Elladora Black comment voulais vous que les choses soit autrement !**_

**Chapitre 2: de Ollivander à Fleury et Bott**

« Dépêchez vous ! Je vous ai accordé cette sortie alors que les elfes auraient très bien pu accomplirent cette tâche à votre place! Par conséquent si j'apprends un seul écart de votre part, vous ne verrez plus la lumière du jour ! » beugla notre mère 

Toujours aussi aimable et compréhensive... bref je vais sortir du manoir ! Mère ne le permet pas souvent et en plus, aujourd'hui, elle ne viens pas ! 

Je suis la première à prendre de la poudre verdâtre et cintillante et a m'avancer dans l'âtre au flamme verte flamboyante.

\- « Chemin de Traverse ! »

Quand je rencontre à nouveau le sol je trébuche vers l'avant avant de me rattraper in-extremis en agrippant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un si j'en crois le léger cri de surprise du propriétaire...

Oui et bien, je vous l'ai dis! Je ne sors presque jamais du manoir et je n'ai pas l'habitude de la poudre de cheminnette ! Et puis je n'allais pas me laisser tomber comme ça devant tout le monde, j'ai une dignité aussi ! 

«Heu pardon, tu t'es fait mal ? »

Ha! Le retour de mon sauveur ! Il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que Sirius, des cheveux châtains clair, des yeux doré et ... deux grandes cicatrices lui déchirent le visage mais ça lui donne un air de ... Griffondor ?

\- « Non non, ça va merci. Et désolé je ne ... »

-« Moony ! »

Une tornade de cheveux noir passe à toute vitesse à côté de moi avant d'aller se réfugié dans les bras du jeune homme. Reg leur rappelle notre présence par un grognement entre le dégoût et la lassitude. Si, si, il nous aime, je vous jure ! Bon c'est pas facile à voir au premier abord mais...

« Chara je te présente... »

-« Remus, c'est ça? Enchantée. » dis-je avec un sourire timide. L'autre inconvénient de ne sortir casiment jamais, c'est que niveau relation sociale je n'excelle que dans le monde des familles « noble » qui ont pour mots d'ordre en tant que jeune fille « montre toi et tais toi ». Si je comptabilisais le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu cette phrase dans ma courte vie je ne m'en sortirais pas! 

-« De même, Chara c'est ça? La fameuse petite soeur de notre cher Padfood » rigola-t'il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sirius 

Sa voix me fît sursauter. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de partir dans mes pensées! Ça me coupe du monde réel ! 

-« Oui en effet c'est bien moi. Alors comme ça on parle de moi à Poudlard grand frère? Dis-je mis suspicieuse-mis taquine à l'adresse de mon aîné. 

Monsieur « je n'en rate pas une pour faire mon petit numéro » prit un air théâtral avant d'annoncer

« Mais bien évidement ma chère sœur! Vous êtes le centre de mon univers! » puis de se pencher pour me faire un baise-main. 

Je levis les yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire avant de me tourner vers Remus qui finalement n'avait pas l'air méchant. Je me força donc à repousser ma timidité avant d'ajouter:

«D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais répondre à ses lettres un peu plus vite. »dis-je en indiquant l'autre idiot de la tête. « Je t'en serai grandement reconnaissante. Ça le rend complètement hystérique d'attendre ta réponse et Merlin sait à quel point il est déjà assez compliqué à gérer comme ça alors imagine dans cet état ! »

\- « Je compatis. J'essayerai mais tu devrais être tranquille pour au moin trois mois maintenant.» Répondît-il en riant.

\- « Vous exagèrez ! » se defendit Sirius.

-« À peine » Repondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de déni.

\- « Je ne suis pas si terrible ! » percistat-il. 

« Si ! » répondons-nous simultanément.

Monsieur le Griffon émet un espèce de grondement proche de celui d'un chien avant de croiser les bras et faire mine de bouder... comme un enfant de cinq ans et oui... mais son équivalence mentale s'en approche dangereusement dans ces moments là alors... 

Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me sort de mes pensées. Ce n'est autre que Regulus qui me regardent avec de l'amusement dans les yeux, bien sûr, ce n'est pas visible par n'importe qui car il s'appliquent en publique à toujours rester froid et neutre, je l'admire pour cela d'ailleurs, j'ai essayé d'en faire autant mais moi je donnais plus l'impression d'une grimace constante qu'une expression impassible ...

-« On va acheter nos livres, et évite de te perdre dans tes réflexion ou de te perdre tout cour d'ailleurs. » Me taquine t'il. 

-« Je n'ai plus quatre ans ! »

\- « Certe mais tu pense trop pour ton propre bien et à force de dériver tu vas finir par faire naufrage dans « les mystère mystérieux du troisieme œil » et va savoir ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver dans un tel endroit »

Ok Regulus un, Chara zéro.

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, quand je réfléchit une sorte de bulle se crée autour de moi et m'isole du monde extérieur. Tenez ça recommence ! Chara, on se concentre direction Fleury et Bott !

Pendant le trajet j'en profite pour observer le fameux Remus qui compte tant pour mon frère. J'ai pris l'habitude d'observer et d'étudier le comportement des personnes que je rencontre avant même de leur parler, et c'est fou ce que l'on peux apprendre rien qu'en regardant les faits et gestes des gens. Par exemple, Remus n'a pas l'air très à l'aise avec la fâcheuse manie de Sirius a empiéter sur l'espace personnel des gens, il le repousse légèrement quand mon frère s'approche trop près, comme si il y avait une limite invisible que Sirius prend plaisir à tester régulièrement. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer les contact physique, dès que quelqu'un le touche il se tend imperceptiblement. 

À moin qu'il est des blessure ? Possible... 

J'ai également remarquer quelque chose d'étrange, ses yeux doré change de couleur pour devenir presque jaune et ses pupilles se dilatent par moment, je n'y ai toujours pas trouver d'explication mais cela a piquer ma curiosité.

Ça y est, nous voici à la fameuse librairie !

J'ai déjà mes livres de cours, mère les a fait venir de je ne sais où pour qu'ils ai tout un tas de faculté comme être étanche, intachable, insensible au feu... bref, comme si j'allais essayer de brûler mes livres ! Non mais quel idées ! Ces précieux concentré de savoir partir en fumée ! Sacrilège ! Donc je me concentre sur l'achat de lecture plus plaisante, j'en raffole, surtout les romans fantastiques, quand je me plonge dans un livre la réalité s'efface peu à peu et j'oublie mes problème, Sirius et mère , ma famille biologique , nos blessure a tout les trois dû au correction que nous recevons ...bref je me plonge dans un autre monde loin de tout ceci. 

Je cherche dans les rayons et feuillette les quelque livre qui m'intéresse avant de me décider pour un récit sur un univers alternatif diriger par un mage noir et ou un groupe d'adolescents doit se battre pour survivre et vaincre le mal !

« - Très bon choix ! »

« - Ha !!! Mais ça va pas ! Mon cœur est fragile ! »

« - Pardon je voulais pas te faire peur. » 

« - T'inquiète je rigole . »

C'est Remus qui a faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque mais je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas que je l'entende arriver d'habitude le moindre bruit me fait réagir. 

« - On t'attend pour passer à la caisse, je suis heureux de voir que tu n'est pas comme Sirius en ce qui concerne les bouquins. » me dit il avec un sourire. 

« - Oula non ! Sirius ignore tout ce que l'ont peux trouver dedans, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'aimer m'écouter lire mes livre... » 

En voyant le sourcil de l'ami de mon frère se hausser ainsi qu'un sourire en coin se former je réalise que je viens de divulguer une information assez intéressante oups...Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait alors autant en profiter 

« Oui comme à un enfant de cinq ans . » Rajoute-je avec un clin d'œil, avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers la caisse.

Finalement ce Remus est plutôt sympathique!

Une fois que tous le monde a régler ses achats nous nous dirigeons vers la boutique d' Ollivandeur, car oui, je n'ai pas ma propre baguette j'utilisais celle d'un de mes encêtres mais elle était capricieuse et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête!

En rentrant dans le fameux magazin je fus émerveillé par l'atmosphère qui y régnais, c'était très peu éclairé mais les scintillements par ci et bourdonnements par là donnaient une impression de magie très puissante voir de féerie! 

Soudain une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

« Chara Elladora Black, je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez jamais! » le vieil homme qui s'adraissait a moi était percher sur une échelle et parcourais les étagères.

-« Je ... j'ai eu quelques problèmes disons. »

Un murmure me repondit 

« Mmh... intéressant »

Au bout de quelques minutes il decendit de son perchoir avec quelques boites. Il ouvra la première et me présenta la baguette qu'elle contenait, et à peine l'ai-je effleurée qu'elle me sauta des mains!

Le marchant la ramassa puis me scrutât de ses yeux bleus 

« Vous êtes particulière miss, je n'avais jamais vu une baguette répondre aussi violament par la négative. »

Cette remarque m'inquiétais. Étais-je pas assez puissante pour posséder une baguette?

« Celle-ci peut être? » demanda-t-il en me tandant une autre baguette. 

Je la pris avec précision avant d'exécuter un geste souple du poignet et l'eau présent dans un vase en sortit avant de venir me tramper intégralement! 

« Non toujours pas » dit-il en reprenant la baguette et en emprofitant pour me sécher.

Il retourna en arrière boutique avant de revenir avec une seule et unique boîte.

Il l'ouvrit et me laissa prendre la baguette par moi même. Je saisi le bout de bois et instantanément des millier de petites étincelles bleu foncé en sortir, je sentit un vent léger soulever mes cheveux et une douce chaleur se réprendre dans mon bras. 

Un petit son appréciateur me sortit de mon espèce de transe 

« Et bien voilà, intéressant... bois de cèdre, poudre d'étoile, 31cm, plutôt rigide... »

-« Heu excusez moi mais vous avez bien dit poudre d'étoile? » demandais-je complètement ahurie 

-« En effet ce cœur est très rare la dernière personne a en avoir possédez une était Ellina... . Vous êtes une bonne personne miss et la vie vous a forger à ce que je vois. Les baguette en bois de cèdre sont très exigente en ce qui concerne la perspicacité, le discernement et la force de caractère . Mon père disait toujours:

« Gare a celui qui provoquent le porteur de cèdre, il trompe par leur couverture mais cache un imense pouvoir. » et je rajouterai même que faire du tort à ceux qu'il aime revient à signer une déclaration de guère et il peut vous faire sombrer juste en vous infligeant son absence »

Je me força à ne pas poser plus de question sur cette Ellina ainsi que sur ma baguette car l'homme avait pris un air mélancolique et je ne trouva rien d'autr à ajouter que :

-« wow... »

-« Bien j'espère vous recroiser un jour miss Black » finissa-t-il avant de redisparaître dans l'arrière boutique » 

J'étais assez stupéfaite et sortit en cherchant des réponses à tout un tas de questions rester sans réponses suite à cette interaction.

«Pas mal ! » 

J'atterris sur Terre brutalement et me rendis compte que mes trois compagnons examinaient ma baguette sous tout ses coutures.

Elle était noir, simple, à l'exception des quelques arabesque gravées dans le bois à sa base et des petit éclat par ci par là de poussière d'étoile.

« Ouais je l'aime bien » répondis-je 

Puis les deux Griffondor me forcèrent à raconter, en détails, comment les événements s'était déroulés, en passant de ma douche forcer au cœur en poudre d'étoile sans oublier le monologue d'Ollivander sur les baguettes de cèdre. 

« Cha a besoin d'une bonne glace pour se remettre de tout cela je crois » dit Sirius en nous traînant par le bras 

-« Je ne m'appelle pas Cha! »riais-je 

-« je t'appelle comme je veux... Chaton » répondait-il avec un grand sourire. Ce qui lui valu une petite tape sur la tête et des éclat de rire de ma part et de celle de Remus tandis que Regulus nous regardais faire, mis exaspérer- mis amusé.

———————————————————————

Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Le tempérament de notre petite Chara se révèle... des idées de sa maison peut être? 

Excuse-moi pour les fautes même si j essaye de les minimiser et n' hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est hyper encourageant 

Comme je suis également relativement jeune et que c' est ma première fanfic, si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse ! 

Sur ce bye, bye!


	3. Chapitre3

**_Résumé:_ _oui je suis compliquée, oui ma famille est compliquée_,_ oui ma vie est compliquée, oui mais hé! Quand on s'appelle Chara Elladora Black comment voulais vous que les choses soit autrement ! _**

**_ Chapitre 3: voyage en poudlard express_**

L'effervescence sur le quai neuf trois quart était impressionnante, entre les rires, la fumée, les aux revoirs, les retrouvailles, les bagages et les animaux de compagnie ce paysage semblait se dérouler en accéléré.

Je me faufilais entre les familles et mes futurs camarades en traînant derrière moi une malle qui devait peser approximativement le même poids que ma pauvre personne quand j'aperçus au loin Sirius et Remus en compagnie d'un autre brun avec des cheveux en pétard et d'un garçon blond rondouillard.

Ce devaient être le reste des maraudeurs, les fameux maraudeurs...

Un coup de coude dans les côtes me sorti de ma contemplation.

Un jeune homme aristocratique blond me regardait d'un air méprisant avant de lancer:

-« Dégage du chemin »

Lucius Malfoy, héritier de cette illustre famille de sang pur et fiancé a ma cousine Narcissa. On fait plus aimable mais je consentis à reculer pour laisser sa bande de serpentard passer. Ce serait de la folie de faire affront à ce genre de sorcier, et puis ce n'était pas la peine de compliquer encore les relations entre nos deux familles qui ont toujours était tendues.

Après quelque minutes de recherche à travers les wagons je fini par trouver un compartiment vide et décida de m'y installer pour mon premier trajet en poudlard express.

Rien que d'y penser me fesait me sentir légère et un frisson d'exitation me parcourus. J'etait en chemin pour Poudlard !

Après mainte efforts vains je décida que je n'avais décidément pas assez de force pour hisser ma malle dans le filet à bagages et après tout elle pouvait rester par terre. Je l'ouvris donc et commença à chercher le livre que j'avais réçament acheté à genoux au sol... et c' est à ce moment là que un petit groupe décida de rentrer dans mon compartiment.

Deux jeunes filles l'une blonde aux yeux safir et l'autre châtain avec un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur et un jeune garçon bien plus grand que moi, foncé de peau et avec un immense sourire me feraient face.

La blonde pris la parole

« Salut on peut s'installer avec toi? Je ne t avais jamais vu avant, mais tu n' est pas une première année n'est ce pas ? Tu est nouvelle ? Tu viens sûrement d'un autre pays.. »

Face à débit de parole je resta là hébété et complètement désorienté avant que son amies la coupe dans ses question en clamant mon besoin de respirer puis entreprit de se présenter.

« Moi c'est Max, elle c'est Lyra et lui c'est Jeremy. Enchantée ! Tu veux de l'aide pour ta malle? »

-« heu Chara... je m'appelle Chara. Vous pouvez rester ça ne me pose aucun problème. Et je veux un peu d'aide oui. »

Une fois installé Jeremy entama la discutions

« Donc si j'ai bien compris tu rentre en troisième année ? »

-« Oui c'est ça »

\- « Tu n'est pas d'ici ? »

\- « Si ! Mes frères sont en troisième et cinquième année »

-« Tes frères ? » s'intéresss Lyra

\- « Regulus et Sirius, je suppose que vous le connaissez... »

Max ne me laisse pas le temps de finir et s'exclame « Tu es une Black ! Je n'aurai jamais cru, tu ne leur ressemble pas du tout. »

Mon adoption est un secret affreusement bien gradé pas la noble famille à laquelle j'appartiens. Et je ne suis pas autorisé à le divulguer. Une famille de sang pur qui adopte une enfant dont on ne connaît pas l'ascendance imaginez le scandale!

« C'est vrai on ne se ressemble pas. Vous êtes dans quel maison ? Répondis-je pour changer de sujet.

J'appris donc que Lyra est une Serdaigle, Max une Serpentarde et Jeremy un Griffondor. On peut dire qu'ils forment un trio atypique en cette période conflictuelle.

Notre petit groupe continua sur une discution légère et animé tout en grignotant de temps à autre les friandises que Max avait achetée.

Je vien a pensé à ce qu'il va se passer à mon arrivée. Vais je être repartie avec les première année? Mais surtout où vais je aller ? Telle est la vrai question. J'ai au moins une certitude je n'irai pas à Griffondor mais il me reste trois options. Et seule l'une d'entre elles convient à ma famille je le sais pertinemment, en revanche Sirius, lui, n'apprecirait pas que j'aille à Serpentard. Il a déjà perdu son frère, il ne s en remettrait pas si je suivais Regulus. L'année n'a même pas encore débuté que je suis déjà confronté à un choix compliqué.

Malgré tout, l'une de mes principales peur à savoir de me retrouver seule et isolée n'est plus d'actualité.

Max, Lyra et Jeremy sont assez sympathique et ont l'air de bien m'apprécier alors je ne devrai pas avoir des difficultés a m'intégrer finalement. Mais j'aurais du leur demander leur nom de famille, histoire de savoir si ce début d'amitié doit s'arrêter là où s'il peut continuer...

Après quelque heure de voyage les passagers du train s'animent et en quelque minutes ses occupants sont tous en uniforme près à conquérir l'école. Quelque minutes plus tard la locomotive s'immobilise enfin dans un grincement sourd le train se vide petit à petit dans la hâte et l'excitation.

Je descendis a mon tour en suivant mes trois compagnons.

Ça y est, j'y étais, j'etait a Poudlard.

———————————————————————

Heyyyy comment ça va en cette période de confinement ? Moi je le vis plutôt bien ( l'avantage d'être un hermite)

Sinon voilà le 3 eme chapitre de notre petite Chara !

Il est plus court que d'habitude par ce que c'était soit ça soit je postais le prochain chapitre avec et donc je n'avez plus d'avance donc ben deso.

Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review ça fait plaisir.

Au fait merci à Makariachan pour avoir relevé les fautes du premier chapitre( c est là où on voit qu il y en a beauuuucouuuuup ) oups

Je le corrigerai bientôt quand j'aurai le courage.

Bisou bisou


End file.
